This invention relates to a new and improved marking and saw guide useful in cutting the pin elements and the tail elements of dovetail joints. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to its presently preferred form; however, it should be appreciated that modifications and changes may be made therein without departing from the essential features involved.
In producing a dovetail joint, precision in cutting the pins and tails is essential if the joint is to have a presentable appearance and if it is to be strong and durable.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a compact, versatile and inexpensive marking and saw guide for that purpose.
A more specific object is to devise an easily used guide combining guide retainer clamp and guide surface components so configured and related as to perform the desired marking and/or saw guide functions in all of the four necessary guide surface orientative positions, that is, in forming the left side and right side cuts of both the pin elements and the tail elements. The new guide is constituted to serve in this role with boards of any thickness within a wide range at all cutting stations along the entire length of the joint edge of the board (e.g., to the very ends of the edge as required).
A novelty search conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office search files revealed the following prior art. None teaches the present concept, nor presents the combination of advantages or features indicated in the description that follows herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,132, Erne PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,450, Atkins PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,875, McCord, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,730, Keller.